


Birthday Cake

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, a lil cheesy at the end, birthday fic, happy bday mamoru!! we love u, jaime helps enishi make a cake thats it, tokoha helps out thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Jaime insists that Satoru makes a cake for Mamoru's birthday just to make it a little more special.
Relationships: Anjou Mamoru/Enishi Satoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Cake

"Tokoha says that she is on her way to get her dear brother out of work! Then she'll keep him preoccupied for a while. With that, we have all the time we need."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm! You can trust her on that, mi amigo!"

"If that's the case, then we shouldn't be wasting time. Do we have everything?"

Satoru looks at the table that is filled with ingredients. He mentally goes over a checklist as he looks over each one. By the looks of it, they seemed to have everything needed for the cake.

Today is Mamoru's birthday and Jaime had insisted that a lover needs not only a present, but a cake as well. Not a store bought one, rather one made from the heart. It was a last-minute decision as it had been made the night before when Jaime had asked about their plans and the topic of gifts had popped up. Satoru had no experience with making a cake, so Jaime offered to help.

Golden eyes glance over to the table. He hums and does the same as Satoru before giving him a thumbs up.

"Of course! We even have extra. I made sure to be prepared for today."

"Alright."

Satoru looks at the table again. He was, admittedly, a little nervous. While he trusted in Jaime to help him, there was only enough time to make one cake. Which meant there was no room for error. And this being his first time making one, and from scratch too, he couldn't help but worry about the outcome.

Part of him wished that he had gone and bought a back up cake in case this one came out poorly. He didn't want Mamoru to come home and have him eat something disgusting on his birthday. That man deserved better.

"You'll do fine," Jaime's voice chimes in as he pats Satoru's back. "As long as you put your heart into this, it'll turn out amazing! Your special someone will eat all your hard work and he'll be able to taste the love in every bite. So, do not worry one bit."

Satoru lets out a breath he had been holding. Jaime was right. He just had to do his best and put his 'love' into it. He wasn't sure how that worked exactly, but it never hurt to try.

"What's the first step?"

"I'm glad you asked! Okay! First you have to…"

Jaime doesn't touch the food. He insists that it must all be done by Satoru's hand, otherwise it would lose its 'love' taste. He leads him along by giving him instructions, cheering with loud words of encouragement, and watching over him as he mixes the ingredients together.

It's not as hard as he initially thought. Cracking eggs proved to be a bit difficult, but aside from that measuring and mixing everything was a breeze. And in the end he was ready to pour the batter into the cake pan before setting it into the oven.

"Do you really think it'll come out good?" Satoru asks.

"Absolutely! You should stop worrying over it, Enishi-wishi. It'll be so delicious that Mamoru will wish he had seconds. Especially when his favorite type of cake was made by you, his favorite person."

That made him smile a little. Maybe he was worrying over this too much. But this was all new to him. Being in a relationship, celebrating a birthday like this, preparing a special gift. There was a lot he didn't know about. What he did know was that he wanted to make Mamoru happy.

Maybe he would have a little more faith in himself. If his friend believed in him, then he should do the same.

When the timer goes off, Satoru is quick to pull the cake out of the oven. The heat blows into his face and he nearly loses his grip on the pan. Thankfully, he sets it on the stove before any bad luck could hit him.

They have to wait for the cake to cool before applying the frosting. During this time they work on setting up the kitchen to look a little more festive. They put the remaining ingredients away; the table is cleaned up. Balloons are taped to the kitchen's entrance. A 'happy birthday' sign hangs at the other end of the room. It was looking more festive for just the two of them.

"Thanks for helping out, Jaime," Satoru says before he sets the cake down on the table so he could begin frosting it.

"Anything for you, mi amigo." Jaime smiles and watches as he frosts. He gives some tips for frosting. It's hard to get it perfect when it's your first time doing this, he's aware of that. Just as Satoru finishes smoothing out the frosting (or trying to) Jaime's cell chimes in with a text message.

"From our wonderful Tokoha! She says that Mamoru is on his way home."

"Already?"

"Yup! She's done all she can without looking too suspicious." As Jaime gets up from his seat, he pushes a bag towards Satoru. "I'll leave the decorating to you. And you have to tell me about his reaction the moment you wake up tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait- Jaime!"

The energetic man is already heading out the kitchen and to the door. He shouts a, 'tell him I said happy birthday,' before taking his leave.

Satoru lets out a sigh as he is left alone. The hard part had been done, but he had no idea on how to decorate this thing. As he peers into the bag Jaime had left behind he's surprised to find an assortment of Valentines themed sprinkles, candles, and more. He only finds one happy birthday cake topper amid this lovey-dovey mess.

Well, he couldn't leave this cake plane. Something was better than nothing. Now, if only he knew just how much was too much and how little was too little for decorating a cake. He was about to find out…

~…~

If there was one thing he should have expected today, it should have been Tokoha making sure that he didn't waste his day at work. He saw it coming when he read over the happy birthday text this morning that was accompanied by the question of 'you are taking the day off, right?'. It was one he couldn't answer truthfully. By not answering, he supposed that gave her one.

Mamoru was fine with working on his birthday. He didn't mind it, really. Plans were made for the evening for just him and Satoru and that was good enough for him. While he wanted to spend time with others, it was difficult to find a time when they would all be free. Thanks to Tokoha he could celebrate with a few others over lunch. While he insisted he could return to work, his sister insisted he take the rest of the day off. Even if it was his birthday, he couldn't argue with her on that.

After taking a leisurely stroll, he returned home. After fumbling with his keys, he opens the door to find Satoru standing behind it.

"Welcome home," he says with a slight bow. "And happy birthday, Mamoru."

"Satoru," Mamoru breathes out his name with a thanks. The red-haired man takes a step forward and presses his lips against his cheeks. "You're here early."

"I wanted to surprise you. Tokoha said you wouldn't mind."

"I don't." He chuckles. "I'm always glad to see you."

Satoru smiles and a light pink dusts his cheeks. He clears his throat before stepping back and allowing Mamoru to enter his own home. "Are you…hungry?"

"A little. Did you have something in mind?"

Satoru glances to the kitchen. The balloons floating at the entrance was probably a dead giveaway that, yes; he did have something in mind.

"If you're not hungry, it can wait."

"I can make room for it."

"Close your eyes, please."

Mamoru does as he is told. Curiosity racks at his brain to what he was alluding to. He feels his hand slip into his. It's warm to the touch, and he gives the other man a light squeeze. Gently, Satoru tugs on him and guides him towards the kitchen. When they come to a stop, he's tempted to peek his eyes open.

"Okay," Satoru starts as he lets go of his hand. "You can open them now."

Mamoru opens his eyes and lets out a gasp when he sees his decorated kitchen. It was a cute assortment and just enough to make it really feel like it was his birthday. But there was one thing that really stood out.

There was a cake set on the center of the table. It was covered in chocolate frosting with a happy birthday topper placed on it, with a heart topper on each side. There was also 'Happy Birthday Mamoru' written on it in pink icing. Surrounding that were heart-shaped sprinkles and regular ones in shades of pink and white.

"Did you make this?" Mamoru asks as he steps forward to get a better look at it.

"Yes. I had some help with it. I've never made a cake before, so…"

"Let's have a slice, shall we?"

Satoru offers to cut the cake. He grabs two plates along with a knife and forks. The knife cuts through the cake with ease. The first slice was presented to the birthday boy, who waited for Satoru to have his own before trying it out.

Mamoru could feel his stare on him. Satoru was waiting for that piece of cake that was hanging on his fork to just hit his mouth. It almost made him want to tease him, prolong the moment. Almost.

When he bites into the slice, the first thing he tastes is the frosting. The chocolate was the strongest flavor that mixed with the cake and the few sprinkles he had gotten on this piece. He's had this type of cake before, he knows but this time it tastes different, better than any he had before.

"It's so good. This was your first time making it, Satoru? I'd never have guessed that."

Satoru relaxes once he hears that. His face lights up, and he's glad that his cake was well received. He tries it after, curious of his own creation. And Mamoru was right. For it being his first time, the cake was delicious.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Trust me when I say that I love it." Mamoru reaches out to place his hand onto his. "It was a nice surprise and the best thing I've eaten all day. If you ever want someone to taste test your food, I'd be more than happy to."

"Well…if there is anything you want me to make, I can give it a try."

Mamoru smiles and sets his fork down. He gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around Satoru. He rests his head on his for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you again for the cake. I love you, Satoru."

"You're welcome, Mamoru…I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add Enishi giving Mamoru his other present but this fic was meant to be short and its almost 2k words and I wanted to post it the day of his birth ~~even tho im like an hour late shh its ok~~


End file.
